guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twin Moon Sweep
A scythe version of sun and moon slash. Could be useful. Assassinman 02:18, 28 September 2006 (CDT) I wish the recharge was less, but it looks good for a spike if you combine with Mirage Cloak. Arshay Duskbrow 02:40, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :I start off every battle with heart of holy flame and then this (unless im killing undead)--Coloneh RIP 01:22, 26 November 2006 (CST) Between this and Eremite's Attack, Avatar of Lyssa can deal some serious well-timed damage. Especially on a healing signet. --Crazytreeboy 02:00, 26 November 2006 (CST) Healing... I've tested this out. While I was trying out a TMS IW build, I noticed that I did not gain health from TMS. In that case, I hereby state that TMS only does damage on hit. Oh, and I've added a Notes section to include that. ~~ LavaEdge324 17:53, 18 December 2006 (CST) :My test has shown that while blinded the healing still takes place.The heal takes place at the end of ending the enchantment just like the double strike not if you make contact. I will test and comfirm the rest of the note before editing it.--Omega fury 11:24, 5 March 2007 (CST) with another weapon? it is described as a melee attack. could it be used with, for instance, a hammer (just for the 2x strike, not for health)?--Zamanee 12:34, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Any of the dervish skills which are melee attacks could be used with any melee weapon. Most of them won't be very useful since they're all tied to scythe mastery. --Fyren 12:38, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::This one isn't useful because it requires an enchant and costs 10 energy. But 2 hits with a hammer could be a pretty good way to end a spike if you can get a monk to guardian you. --67.169.91.223 13:08, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Not really, devastating -> crushing is already pretty slow, the only thing you really have a chance for is prot strike if you're lucky — Skuld 13:30, 20 January 2007 (CST) Hm... well, not that AoD is used anymore, but... AoD --> Attack Chain --> Twin Moon Sweep? Just an idea. It seems like a good way to end a spike, and it removes the awkward un-maintaining (er?) of AoD once you need to get out. ~~ LavaEdge324 00:15, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Just to go with the Assassin thread, if you are using daggers, is it possible to strike four times with one move? Does each attack from TMS have a chance to double strike? Ocelot never 03:43, 8 February 2007 (CST) ::You can't double strike when using a skill. --Fyren 04:02, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::Ok thanks, I don't use assassins Ocelot never 03:43, 9 February 2007 (CST) Before or After? Just a quick question, does the lose enchantment happen right before you attack or after? Sorry if it's a noob question. I don't have time right now to play and check it out, and probably won't in the next few days 'cause of school, so hope this gets answered sooned.--Whizkidos 19:13, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Read the description? >.> — Skuld 19:25, 28 January 2007 (CST) :: Before, tested with Eternal Aura, and it instantly recharged. 84.9.237.104 07:32, 13 July 2007 (CDT) AoG When using this with Avatar of Grenth, does it remove 1 or 2 enchantments? -X H K :I would guess one. It says "every time you use an attack skill", not "every time you hit an opponent". LavaEdge324++ 23:04, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Outdated question that it is, but it would've been two. Using an attack skill and hitting with one are one and the same for skills where it matters if you hit or not. --Ckal Ktak 97% Critical A/D I wonder. If i have critical defense up (using A/D Critical Scythe Sin with a 97% critical rate) will it cancel and reapply it at the same time. Any1 care to test this out? i would if my Gaming comp wuznt full of s***. Tensaryu 11:37, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :No. The enchantment is removed before the attack hits --Gimmethegepgun 02:19, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Mystic Vigor+Vital Boom if you are enchanted to the full extent of mystic vigor (i.e 25 hp per hit) and cast vital boon and remove it with twin moon sweep it gives a LOT of health, expecially with 3 people (cus you hit each twice so thats 6x25+VB and the health gain from twin moon AND mysticism health bonus. its a huge self heal and the combo only has approx 6 sec recharge. Shadow Refuge Anybody ever thought of this + Shadow Refuge? - guess it might be a usefull combo as shadow refuge basically is more of a self heal than Vital Boon while doing mostly the same in this case. I also think that the shadow arts tree might be more usefull than the earth prayers tree as it has a lot of utility (shadow steps, damage reduction and a possibly very nice skill: Shadowy Burden) The earth prayers tree mostly has enchantments that give some conditions or damage when being used. The only other usefull skill I can see is Mirage Cloak, which in fact is the best skill to combine with this. Still guess thiss combination might be usefull 22:45, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Vital boon heals for more, as using this with shadow refuge you will only get 50-80+ health and only a short health regeneration (as you are prematurely ending the enchantment). -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 22:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Looked it up, they both heal the same at same attributes. I can immagine refuge being better for assa's as for the runes and vital for dervishes. Also, the added effect of vital making you less able to be spiked is a good advantage. However, I think shadow refuge could be useful as you'd get some additional health regeneration. Anyway, I thought of it and although it may not be too useful, I do think it is a good combination for people that prefer to invest in shadow arts over earth prayers 17:37, 26 June 2008 (UTC)